PlanetSide: War
by Zahn-Shi
Summary: OneShot. The New Conglomerate begins the final phase of their operation to finish the Vanu Sovereignty. Guest-starring the FIA


DISCLAIMER: I do not own PlanetSide, it is owned by Sony Online Entertainment (SOE).

PlanetSide: War

By Zahn-Shi

* * *

The halls of the Amun Technology Plant were packed with New Conglomerate soldiers making their way around. Reinforcements were pouring through the Amerish Warpgate hour after hour, making the jobs of the Battle Commanders far more stressful. One man slipped between the crush of people and finally made it into the Command Console room.

"Chief, just in time," Cynikron greeted. "Got some updates for you."

Chief, who was in his standard exosuit, walked over to the display map. "Lay it on me Cyn."

"Some minor changes right now, Otto is heading up the Infiltrator squads-"

"Ottoman is? What happened to SockMonkey?" Chief questioned, cutting his friend off.

"Monkey is leading the MAX divisions. All of them. Horphur and several others got caught in that re-matrix surge two days ago and we just confirmed it now."

"Just great … I guess with all of the moving around we've been doing it's to be expected. What else?"

"The Blue Lions and Vanguard's Light have assembled which brings us up to 80 percent of our projected strength. If everyone keeps to the schedule, we should be able to completely mobilize tomorrow morning," Cyn continued.

Chief examined the map of the Solsar continent. The NewCon forces held only two southern bases: the Amun Tech Plant and the Horus Bio Laboratory. The next closest base was the Thoth Bio Lab, currently neutral and useless thanks to a surgical strike by an Infiltrator squad.

Their planned attack wasn't complicated, just on a large scale. Amassed forces were to take the Mont Amp Station and the Bastet Amp Station and then attack the remaining nearby bases from there. Upon successful completion, the NewCon forces would drive the Vanu Sovereignty back to their last continent.

"Any other problems?"

"You mean other than trying to make your way around the base or courtyard?" Cyn replied sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Chief muttered.

"The Terran Republic is occupied with our assault on Cyssor, and the Vanu are having issues tracking down the strike teams we placed on Hossin. We have all the characteristics of a major push in the works, only we're aiming somewhere else."

"Alright, let's go over a few numbers here …"

Ottoman stood at the top of a large hill overlooking the Mont Amp Station. His Infiltrator suit was active, rendering him invisible to the naked eye. Using his Range Magnifier implant, he could see the Vanu staff milling about their daily tasks, blissfully unaware of the massed attack on the way.

Chief interrupted his musings. "Otto, check in."

"Nothing out of the ordinary Chief, they don't know were here or on the way. You have a green light," Otto replied, tracking a soldier in a Reinforced Exosuit on patrol.

"Copy that. Stand by to attack and watch out for HART pods," Chief warned and then left the channel.

He had barely drawn a breath when he heard a buzzing noise that was quickly growing in volume. Turning around, he could see the sky darken inexplicably. If the Vanu noticed, they wouldn't know what it was, but he knew. Hundreds of Reavers gunships and Mosquitos scouts were lifting off from Amun and flying towards Mont. Behind them would be scores of Galaxy transports, filled to the brim with troops.

Since he could see the assault force coming, Otto knew that Bastet was likely under a similar condition. For them it would Vanguard heavy tanks, Lightning escort tanks and Enforcer assault buggies, and behind them Sunderer heavy transports and Deliverer light transports.

And then his ear-bud crackled to life again with Chief's voice.

"All forces, this Chief of the Fratres in Arma. The attack on Solsar is under way as we speak. When this day is over, we'll have pushed the Vanu Sovereignty back to Hossin. From there we'll eradicate them and control more than half of Auraxis. Fight smart out there fellow soldiers and fight well. For the New Conglomerate!"

Though there was no one in earshot, Otto knew that the rest of the soldiers would be returning the phrase "for the New Conglomerate." The sky seemed to rumble and not just because of the incoming air force. HART drop pods fell like rain from the orbiting stations, depositing more soldiers around Mont.

It was a sight to see Mosquitos buzz the Amp Station, drawing out some of the Vanu defenders only to be cut down by rocket salvos from the slightly slower Reaver gunships. The Galaxy transports flew over the base, entire squads dropping from the armored flying behemoth and into the courtyard and onto the base itself.

Sporadic gunfire erupted as more Vanu soldiers were cut down. Like clockwork the soldiers would be attempting to re-matrix inside the base to rearm and repel the invaders, but Otto tossed a remote detonator in the air a few times and catch it. On the last catch he pressed the button and detonated the charges he and his team had placed on the base's generators, shutting the facility down and effectively sentencing the Vanu to a permanent death.

Another voice crackled over the ear-bud. "This is SockMonkey, Bastet is secure, repairs underway. Moving on to Seth Tech Plant."

"Copy that Monkey, good job," Chief replied.

"This is Vitor, Mont secured. We're splitting between Sobek and Hapi, requesting Infiltrator assistance to either."

"Request granted. Infiltrators will hit the Hapi Interlink Facility. Concentrate on Sobek for the time being," Chief ordered.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Otto muttered.

Not a second later Chief spoke over his private channel. "Catch that Otto?"

"We're on our way via Wraiths," Otto replied, already mounting his stealth-capable four-wheeler. "Updates when possible."

That was life on Auraxis: long boring days of planning and preparation followed by intense and seemingly never-ending fighting. Boiling it down meant you were either made for it or you weren't, and Ottoman of the Fratres in Arma was born for war.

* * *

A/N: The PlanetSide MMOFPS was an awesome game where I ended up meeting the FIA (Fratres in Arma), led by ChieftaiN. So impressed with his abilities, I joined his Outfit to fight. Together we fought as one for over a year until moving on to other MMOs before eventually going our own ways. The time I spent with them I would not give up.

And the dullness that could set in with an MMO was lifted many times not only by Chief and the FIA, but by scenes such as the one described above. Yes I've taken some liberties and created a story more suited to tell, but there were some sessions where we could not be stopped.

A salute to my first Brothers in Arms!


End file.
